Tender Loving Care
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor Omegaverse. Omega Loki. Alpha Thor. Mating cycles. Porn with very little plot. M/M. Mpreg. Filthy dirty glorious porn. You're welcome.
In Asgard there was despair. The heir to the throne was an omega and had fallen into his first heat. At first this natural event was welcomed and the prince was paired with his betrothed, Lord Tyr to mate. However, after a night of mating the bond did not take and prince Loki languished in agony. So consumed was he by his mating instinct that he would not eat, nor bathe, unless the servants forced him to. Odin, enraged by Tyr's failure as an alpha, ordered him beheaded. He put forth then a challenge to his people. The Alpha that can successfully bond with his son will rule at Loki's side, but failure would mean death.

At first the nobles of Asgard were eager, for sharing Loki's bed and Loki's throne was a grand prize indeed. So certain were they in their virility and fecundity that they fought for the right to be next. But with each new suitor a new head was added to the walls of Asgard's palace and by the end of the first month the eagerness of the ruling class did wain. The call for more suitors spread further out. More Alphas came and each night Loki was fed, bathed, and prepared for his new bedmate. The servants cried for their prince as they tended him. He'd gone mad with the fever.

On the hundredth day the hundredth head was added to the walls and Odin once more renewed his challenge. For the first time, none stepped forward.

"Are there none? Are there no Alphas left in my entire kingdom with the stamina, the strength, or the courage to take up the challenge?" Odin asked. For the first time, he feared that his son would die from the heat. He was at a loss as to what to do, and allowing his bedpartners to live would relegate Loki to the role of a whore. It was a fate Odin would not allow.

"Are there no warriors, no Alphas, no lovers left in all of Asgard with the virility required to sate a royal omega?" Odin asked. A moment passed and again none stepped forward, and despair filled the king's heart.

"I will." Said a strange man. A tall golden man with bright blue eyes ascended the stairs and knelt before his King.

"You understand the terms of the challenge yes?"

"I do, however, I wish to negotiate the terms of the challenge."

"What is your name?"

"I am Thor, God of Thunder, and I am here to tend to your son. But I ask that instead of a single night, that I be given seven days alone with your son."

"You think that after a hundred days of solid mating with a hundred different men that having a few extra days will make a difference?"

"I do my King, and seeing as how your pool of suitors has dwindled, you lose nothing by giving me what I ask."

"It seems hardly fair to all those that have come before you." Odin said.

"And hardly a loss to the few remaining that might come after me."

"So be it. You'll have seven days with my son. But if you fail you will suffer greatly before I finally kill you."

"Very well. We have an accord." Thor said. He was ushered quickly to Loki's chambers. In the time between the last suitor being removed and Thor's arrival the servants had been busy cleaning the room and cleaning Loki.

"Fuck me! Fuck me please!" Loki begged.

"Please my prince. You must eat." The servant said. Another servant was holding Loki down so they could shove the spoonful of food into his mouth.

"Leave us." Thor said.

"But sir, he has not yet had enough nourishment. He is too thin as it is."

"Fear not dear lady, I shall see to all of his needs. Leave the tray, and bring another if you would please. Tell me what have you given him thus far?"

"A few mouthfuls of oatmeal my Lord. It is the only thing we can get down."

"Then bring us a tray of whipped cream, fruit, steak cut up into bite sized pieces, cake, mashed potatoes, and lots of water and mead."

"Thank you." He said. The servants let go of Loki but he grabbed at them as they tried to leave. Thor snatched Loki's wrists and pinned him back to the bed.

"Fuck me." Loki said and leaned up to sniff Thor. His black hair was matted to his neck. Thor wasn't sure if it was wet from bathwater or sweat. Loki licked his lips. Thor sniffed him in return, not that he couldn't smell him the moment he entered the room. Loki smelled divine and already Thor's blood was rushing to his ears. He wanted to bite him and mark him, but he took one look at Loki's raw neck and knew, Loki wouldn't feel any pleasure from it.

"They've all just been plowing you day after day haven't they? And why not? You begged them to."

"Yes. You smell nice. I bet you've got a big one. Want me to suck it?" Loki asked, feral eyes vacant of all reason.

"How about I suck yours instead?" Thor asked. Loki's breath caught and he squirmed under Thor's steely grip. None of the other Alphas had given a thought to bringing him off. The ideal omega is supposed to come untouched. He hasn't been touched down there in weeks, and anytime he tried to touch himself his hand was slapped away.

"Yes! Please! Please!" Loki begged.

"Once we are alone. The servants will be returning shortly. Now, if I let you go, will you be a good boy?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you remove your robe and lie on the bed naked for me." Thor said. Loki slipped off the robe and tossed it aside. Thor removed his belt and armor, getting down to his small clothes just as the servants returned with the food items he requested.

The servants saw Loki laid out bare, but they'd seen him in worse states than that before. Used and bathed in seed and sweat, he would still beg for more as the alpha was dragged away by the guards. What did surprise them was how still he was. He was laying there patiently and not trying to molest Thor. When the servants left the room Thor dipped his finger into the whipped cream and placed a dollop on the tip of Loki's cock.

"Ah! Yes! Please!" He asked. Thor did not tease or hesitate. He took the neglected shaft into his mouth and sucked vigorously and Loki came in seconds. He cried out with such relief his whole body shook. Thor took his time as Loki seized to examine the rest of him. He pressed his thighs open to look at Loki's puffy abused hole. It was red and raw. No wonder no one had succeeded. He would need all seven days to heal at least.

"Would you like me to do that again?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

"Then you need to eat. If you eat down this entire plate of food, I'll suck your dick again." Thor said. Loki's eyes began to droop with the need for sleep. Thor curled up beside him on the bed and fed him little bits of steak which Loki chewed lazily before swallowing down. Like a little bird Thor fed him. When Loki drifted off to sleep Thor held him. It was the first time in a long time that Loki got a restful sleep. Thor assessed the beautiful man in his arms. His high cheekbones and dark eyelashes were elegant. Everything on him was long and lean. His scent was muddled unfortunately, but with time that would clear up. Soon he would be smelling only of Thor.

Thor reached out and rang the bell for a servant. When she arrived he asked her to bring him a tray of healing ointments, massage oils, and lubricants. They were brought quickly and Thor wasted no time rolling Loki over to press a thick balm to his most sensitive area. Loki moaned in his sleep and arched his ass on instinct. But he cried out in pain too when Thor breached him with his fingers. Thor made gentle sweeps inside him, being generous where he thought it warranted. He also applied a thick layer of the salve to the bite marks on Loki's neck.

When this was done Thor laid down beside Loki and napped with him. He pulled Loki into a spooning position and pulled the covers over them both. Wrapped in a warm cocoon of safety, Loki slept the entire day and night.

Thor got up and explored the room after a couple of hours. He took a book of poetry off the shelf to read in bed. Then he crawled back into bed with Loki when the day turned to night.

When the sun rose on the second day, Loki's eyes fluttered open and he noticed how much better he felt. Wrapped in warm strong arms and a hard cock pressed against his cleft, Loki could not resist the urge to press his backside against him.

"None of that." Thor said.

"But I want it." Loki said.

"Mmm, I know you do, but you need to heal and I need to pee." Thor said. They got up and went to the bathroom together. Loki kept trying to stroke Thor's shaft while it was exposed and Thor had to gently shove him away.

"Damn it man, let me empty my bladder!"

"Would you like to piss inside of me? Some alphas like that." Loki said. Thor cock stirred at the filthy debauched image and his pee stream shot sideways at the wall.

"Damn it!" He said. Loki did not stop there. His hands ranked over Thor's naked exposed rump before shoving down to cup his testicles. Loki massaged the furry sack, enjoying their feel and heft in his hand before Thor tore away from him again. Thor was panting.

"Ride me." Loki said. Sweat was beading on his brow again. The look of feral hunger returned to his eyes.

"I am Alpha. You will do as I say. Get back in bed." Thor commanded with his alpha voice. Loki whimpered but complied. The sound of that deep resonance sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through him. He got on the bed and assumed the mating position on all fours, baring his hole to Thor, and shook his ass.

"Stuff me."

"I have a better idea." Thor said. He grabbed the healing salve once more and got on the bed.

"Lay down and spread your legs." He said. Loki zipped onto his back in record time, looking obscene in the way his body was exposed. Thor knelt between his legs and swept two fingers into the jar and slipped them into Loki's opening.

"Ugh! Aren't you going to take your clothes off? Wouldn't it feel better to knot me?"

"Not until you are healed little dove. And not until you get to know me and feel safe in my presence." Thor said.

"I feel safe."

"Good." Thor said as he coated Loki's insides. He delved deep searching for that spot, smiling when Loki arched his back. "Is that the spot little one?"

"Yes! Fuck me!" Loki begged. He instead leaned over Loki, making eye contact as he continued to massage his prostate. Loki's eyes closed on instinct as another spark made his toes curl.

"Open your eyes dove. Look at me. Look into my eyes darling. That's it. Say my name."

"Thor! Thor it feels so good."

"Yes, I'm your mate. I'm the one that has fed you and let you sleep. I'm the one letting you heal and giving you pleasure. I will take good care of you."

"Knot me!"

"Not yet. I want you to trust me first." Thor leaned down and kissed Loki then. Loki's mouth parted and his hands flew up to tangle in Thor's yellow hair. The act made the muscles in Loki's belly go taut and he broke the kiss when he needed extra air. Thor increased his tempo as he massaged Loki inside. Loki's hand grabbed Thor's straining bicep as he panted and squirmed.

"Are you going to come for me love?" Thor asked. Loki got a worried look on his face and reached down to touch himself.

"It is alright; I will not reprimand you. I want to see you fall apart. Say my name as you touch yourself."

"Thor! Thor! Thor!" Loki stroked his shaft.

"That's it. Keep your eyes open. Look into mine. Such a good boy. So beautiful." Thor said. Loki felt mesmerized, lost in a sea of blue irises and encouragement. He felt his thigh muscles straining, his lungs burning, and his loins building that exquisite ache. When he came he felt like his soul separated from his body and bright blue eyes were the only anchor keeping him from death. Thick ribbons of come coated Loki's stomach. Long unending splashes broke free from his backed up innards and a pressure Loki had not noticed was there disappeared.

"There now. A few more of those and you'll be near back to normal."

"Thank you. I didn't realize how much I was hurting down there."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You. Mate me. Be my alpha."

"Soon love. Now you must eat and rest."

"But what about you? You could nourish me by letting me suckle you." Loki said. Thor groaned, his hard cock straining and his hips jutting forward into the mattress. But no. He had to save that for later.

"You are a filthy little minx. I'm going to hold in all of my seed until the final day and pour it all inside of you at once. Your belly will bulge from the amount of it." Thor said as he got on his knees and began stroking himself. Loki tried to reach out and touch it but Thor growled at him.

"You are only torturing yourself you know." Loki said as he pouted with his arms folded. Thor could feel his orgasm building but at the last minute he let go of his cock and denied himself release. It hurt. The knot already having begun to form made his balls ache as his seed backed up inside of him. They swelled with it and Thor moaned from the pleasure/pain of it.

"You are a masochist."

"It is a very old bonding technique that has fallen out of practice and favor. When we finally lay together we will be sealed together for hours." Thor said. Loki spread his legs again, smiling wicked as he rubbed his hole with his fingers.

"Why wait? The men say that I'm really tight. They love the way my channel squeezes them."

"Enough. Eat." Thor commanded.

"You're no fun." He whined. He grabbed a strawberry and tongued it before popping it into his mouth.

"You're incorrigible." Thor said.

"I'm horny. Fuck me." Loki said. Thor shook his head.

"I think I shall die of torment before my seven days are through."

"Seven days? Why did my father grant you so many?"

"Because there aren't any other suitors left. All the men that have come before me have perished and there are none left that want to risk their necks to mate you." Thor said.

"Please fuck me! I don't want to be in heat anymore!" Loki cried. He grabbed at Thor again, frantic. Thor pressed him into the mattress and held him.

"Shh. I know little dove, I know. Just a few more days and this nightmare will be over." Thor pressed little kisses to Loki's forehead, cheeks, and lips. He held him there for hours, letting Loki feel calmed by his large form restraining him. Loki sniffed at his neck and licked the sweaty skin there. Eventually Loki latched onto that smooth golden expanse of skin and sucked at the flesh, tasting Thor's musk.

Thor was surprised by how erotic it felt. The constant pressure and suction on that one spot made his nerves tingle. It wasn't long before he was hard again and leaking. He ignored it though. Loki's opening was so damaged that he was no longer producing his own slick. He didn't dare penetrate him until he was ready. Loki's cock was poking him in the belly and he slinked down Loki's form to nuzzle the aroused flesh.

He kissed Loki's hip bones and inner thighs. He took Loki's sack into his mouth and juggled each side with his tongue, sucking and then releasing the swollen pouch. Thor swallowed down his length then, taking it deep and letting his head bob in a rhythm that was steady and sure.

"THOOOORRR!" Loki screamed his name when he came again into the thunderer's throat.

"Sleep now little one." Thor said. He held him as they drifted off together. The servants came in to check on their prince and saw him resting and peaceful for the first time. They crept out of the room and reported to their king.

XxXxXxXx

"Loki stop molesting the servants." Thor said. It was bath time. Loki kept groping them as they tried to scrub him down and eventually Thor gave up.

"Leave us. I'll tend to him."

"Yes your grace. Thank you." They said. Thor stripped down and climbed into the bath with Loki who was smiling ear to ear.

"Hi." Loki said.

"Turn round and show me that beautiful hole baby."

"Finally!" Loki said and twisted round to present himself. Thor grabbed a smooth oval of bar soap and shoved it in.

"Hey! What was that?"

"Soap. To clean you." Thor said. His smile was naughty. "You'll have to reach inside yourself to remove it of course."

"Your fingers would feel better."

"Touch yourself." Thor said. "Tell me Loki, your darkest fantasy. Imagine that I'm doing that for you. What is it?" Thor asked. Loki was on his knees in the bath stroking his cock in the water. His other arm was behind him trying to fish the soap out of his body. His head was thrown back in a beautiful pose. The bite marks on Loki's neck were already healing thanks to the salve.

"Chains. Spread open. Ugh. A public bedding ceremony. My belly swollen with your seed." Loki began to bounce in the water, having located the soap and using it to fuck himself. It wasn't nearly large enough.

"You're so beautiful my sweet omega. So eager to give and receive pleasure. I can't wait to get to know you once the fever breaks."

"Pull my hair. Bite me yes, bite me. Growl in my ear. We'll make love in the forest like animals." Loki's eyes were closed as he imagined the scene.

"You want me to press you down into the dirt and take you? Call you filthy degrading names maybe?"

"Yes!" Loki's eyes opened. He was so close. Thor got up close to him then and growled in his ear.

"That's it little one. My sweet little hungry bitch. Show me. Show me how much you want to be my bitch."

"Ah! Thor!" Loki moaned as his come clouded the water. He slumped forward against Thor.

"Such a beautiful performance. Come here lovely, and swallow my cock." Thor said, his voice heavy and deep. Loki dipped beneath the water and Thor felt sweet suction engulf his aching shaft. He wanted to grip Loki's inky hair but didn't want to risk drowning the poor man. After a few moment Loki came up for air and then went back down. The constant interruptions kept Thor from climaxing and it kept Loki from latching on for too long.

"This would be easier if we were not in the tub." He complained. Thor groaned as the pain in his balls grew. The skin was even tighter now with more built up seed.

"No. That is enough for now. Get out." Thor said. Loki tried to grab his cock to stroke it but Thor batted his hands away.

"I mean it. Go dry off and get back in bed."

"When are you going to fuck me?"

"A few more days. Just a few more days." Thor said, seeming to talk mostly to himself. More food was brought and Thor ate it by licking most of it off of Loki's body. Loki reciprocated, and Thor encouraged him to eat by any means available. Whipped cream was applied to Thor's nipples. Loki suckled at his breast briefly before moving on to lower territory. Multiple times, Thor had to stop Loki from bringing him off.

On the fifth day of their foreplay, Thor massaged Loki head to toe in a lovely oil that made both of them tingle. As Loki lay on his stomach Thor pressed his thumbs along Loki's spine, rubbing his back and then moved on to his rump.

"Get on your knees love." Thor said. Loki did so, arching up to completely expose his opening. Thor inspected it.

"You're healing well. I'm going to check your glands. Have you started producing slick again yet?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head.

"Overuse dried them up. Let me see if I can coax them into working again. Thor pressed his thumbs into Loki's furled ring and pulled him open. The glands were indeed shriveled up, but one looked to be swelling again, a good sign. Thor pressed his tongue inside of Loki and licked at the spot.

"Oh! Thor?"

"Shh, just a little stimulation to get the juices flowing." Thor said. He pressed his face into Loki's crevice and ate out his little darling. Smacking noises filled the silence. Thor stroked Loki's cock and the combined sensations made Loki wet. The little gland shot fluid into Thor's mouth. It tasted sweet and salty. He pulled away, not wanting to empty it out too soon and finished Loki off in the front.

"You're almost ready for me." Thor said. He was in agony. His crotch hurt and he longed to fill Loki and hear him cry out in ecstasy.

"I want you Thor."

"I want you Loki, but I would have your heart as well little dove."

"Hold me. Hold me please." Loki was crying. His skin was hot and Thor could tell that not having penetrative sex was taking a toll on him.

"Of course. Shh now. I have you." Thor pulled Loki into his arms and held him tight. He grabbed the book of poetry and read to him until he fell asleep. Loki's fingers twined in a lock of Thor's golden hair. He twisted the strands in his fingers as he slept. In the morning, he would begin the rut.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

On the morning of the sixth day, Thor ordered a large breakfast with two large flagons of water and he made sure that both he and Loki ate heartily and hydrated well. He started with Loki's neck. The bites marks were healed and the skin tight and shiny from an impending scar. Thor kissed Loki there, nibbling the flesh, before sinking his teeth in to break the skin and open up the pheromone center that would flood Loki's body with endorphins. Most alphas liked to bite at the height of pleasure, but given Loki's history Thor felt this was a mistake. After leaving his mark, Thor started biting Loki all over. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make it hypersensitive.

"Please Thor. No more teasing. Please." Loki said. His skin was clammy and Thor knew that Loki was in true need of him.

"Yes my little one. We join now." Thor said. Loki tried to get on all fours but Thor stopped him.

"I would have you see my eyes when I mate you." Thor said. He pressed Loki onto his back and pulled his legs open. Thor smiled when he saw the thick ooze there, slicking Loki's opening, awaiting the breach.

Thor's balls were massive now and hung heavy between his legs. He grabbed his penis and aligned himself and pressed in.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Loki shouted. Thor growled and bared his teeth. His eyes narrowed as he gave in to his alpha instinct. He thrust deep and began an unrelenting pace that did not cease even when he peaked. He remembered to kiss Loki all throughout the rutting and mutter encouraging words. He continued on for hours, filling Loki over and over again until at last his sack was empty and his knot could finally form.

"Oh!" Loki smiled as he felt the sweet stretch he'd been craving so much. Only when they locked together did Thor finally stop. Exhausted and spent it took all the remaining energy he had left to not fall asleep atop his mate. He interlaced his fingers with Loki and pressed their foreheads together.

"Bond with me love."

"Thor…"

"Let me in love. Let me love you. Give me your love. I will take care of you for the rest of your days. Your heats will be a thing to cherish not fear. We'll make love in the open before witnesses if you like."

"You mean it?"

"Yes love." Thor said, though he was unsure if that was something Loki really wanted or if it was the just the heat talking. Time would tell.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what love?"

"I'm not ready for children."

"Is that why you have not bonded with anyone?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do. Loki you know your heat will not subside until I get you with child."

"I don't want to."

"Do you want to lose me? Do you want your father to give up on you? Loki, I am sorry darling but you must. You'll die of the fever if you don't."

"It's not fair."

"I know love. We are all slaves to this base need. I am sorry. But do not despair. You will not be alone. You'll have me. I'll rub your feet and belly as you swell. I'll carry you when you are weak. We'll raise the babe together. Do not feel that this is a burden that you alone must carry. Let me lift you up."

"Kiss me." Loki said. Thor held him all night. On the morning of the seventh day, Thor began again. This time slow and gentle. He made sure to keep as much skin to skin contact as possible and ground his hips. Thor worried. It was the last day and Loki's heat still had not broken. He didn't know what else to do, but love him.

"So lovely. My little one. I see you on a bed of flowers in the sunshine. Let me be your protector. Let me be your mate." Thor begged. The night had come. In these remaining hours he said wooing words and gave lazy lingering caresses. Finally, as dawn came, Thor and Loki fell asleep.

"Thor. Thor. Thor wake up! The guards are here." Loki said, shoving his arm. Thor startled awake.

"Is your heat gone?" Thor asked.

"That is what I want to know Thunderer. You've had a week with my beloved son. You had better have delivered on your promise, or I shall deliver on mine." Odin warned.

"No! I love him! You can't take him from me!" Loki cried.

"Healers! Come and test my son. If your womb is empty boy, nothing will save your lover from my wrath."

A woman in green robes entered the room and Thor's heart dropped into his stomach. This was the moment of truth. She muttered a chant above Loki's stomach and there form a visual in the air.

"It is done my King. The prince is pregnant. Not thirty minutes ago, the seed did take root." She said. Thor gave a big sigh of relief and fell back against the pillows. Loki curled up beside him.

"I don't remember much. But I remember whipped cream and poetry. I also remember your eyes setting you apart from all the others. Everything was a fog until those last couple of days. You're the first alpha to make me feel valued and safe."

"You are worth the effort little dove." Thor and Loki kissed again.

"Haven't you two had your fill already?" Odin asked.

"No. Now that I'm clear headed I'd like to get to know my alpha in all ways. Now get out." Loki said. Odin left in a huff with the guards and servants following in his wake.

"You're a little spitfire." Thor said with a smile.

"Oh darling. You have no idea." Loki conjured up a chained and pinned Thor to the bed.

"My turn."


End file.
